


You're you

by Scotty_Tab



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: PruHun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotty_Tab/pseuds/Scotty_Tab
Summary: Prussia has been keeping so much in that he ended up breaking down





	You're you

Gilbert was once again outside, staring at the sky. He's been there for what seemed like hours, and he's going to stay there for longer. Life was hard and he's always tried to fight it with a prideful smile. But things get too much, even for him. And this week has been hell. As night fell, it turned darker, but the stars shine beautifully in the night. The night sky was such a welcoming sight for Gilbert, softly appearing each sunset, and the sunset was one thing Gilbert loved. The orange hues stretching far and wide, blending with the dark blue which slowly crept its way over, followed by the shining stars, silver, white stars, which illuminating the dark and lonely night sky. Gilbert let out a heavy sigh; closing his eyes. Until he hears footsteps approach him. Opening his red and blue eyes, which mirrored the look of a sunset, he saw a young lady, Elizabeta. He smiled gently at her.  
"I knew I'd find you here" she softly spoke, and gently pushed back the long curly hair that got in her, almost doll-like, face. "It's cold up here, quite windy too" she added while sitting down next to him.  
"I know, but I like it" Gilbert smiled, sitting up and looking up at the sky. "What do you think it would be like, living up there?" Elizabeta only gave him a puzzled look in response.  
"Up there?" She looked up. "I don't know.. quite an odd question to ask though" she turned to him again. "You ran off again, Roderich got worried his food sucked that badly" Gilbert chuckled in response.  
"Well he's not wrong. But it's not the reason I ran off"  
"Then what is?" Elizabeta sat closer to him, smiling at him but also having a worried look.  
"Didn't you see how those humans stared at me?" He scoffed "it's because of how I look. They looked at me like I had an elephant snout!"  
Elizabeta went silent for a couple of seconds. "Well.. they're only human, and albinos aren't something you meet everyday... But that doesn't mean you're different" Elizabeta looked deep into his eyes. There was a moment of silence, Gilbert, as prideful as he is, tried to fight back the tears from escaping his eyes.  
"Yeah right. I'm different and I've always been different! There's no changing that! I'm like a freak, Eliza. And that will never change-"  
"You're not a freak!" She gently put her hands on his cheeks as she cut him off. "And don't you dare say that ever again. You're perfect the way you are!"  
"I.." that's the only thing that escaped his mouth, before the tears began streaming out.  
"None of us are 'normal'. We're living mass of dirt that humans live on. But we're not freaks. And you may be loud, obnoxious, annoying, but you're not a freak. You're you. And that's what matters to me"  
She hugged him and Gilbert imidietly hugged back. He sobbed into her shoulder, his hands clutching her tightly. Elizabeta held him in silence, rocking him slowly back and forth, she hummed a calming tone. He pulled away to look at her, his white blonde lashes blinking and heavy with tears, his breath giving out harsh hiccups before he collapsed again, his howls of misery worsening. The crying came in waves, minutes of sobbing and crying then short pauses for recovering breaths, before crying again. Elizabeta could tell he had been holding this in for God knows how long. All she could do was silently rock him back and forth while humming and slowly taking her fingers through his hair. And what felt like forever, Gilbert finally calmed down fully, his nose sniffling as he looked at her. He let out a shaking laugh.  
"I must look like such an idiot" he smiled sadly, laughing more.  
"No, you don't." She responded, smiling and laughing a little herself.  
"You sure because-" he noticed, Elizabeta was also in tears "You're crying! Is everything alright-"  
"How long have you kept that self-hatred inside you, Gilbert?" She looked at him dead in the eye, her eyes watering up.  
"I... for as long as I can remember.. I guess" he didn't let go of her. "I was afraid to tell you.. I was afraid to tell anyone really-" he got cut off by Elizabeta kissing him softly on the mouth.. it came as sudden as it stopped. "I- did that just happened? Or am I dreaming, please don't tell me I was dreaming"  
"You know" she hugged him again. "You really are an idiot sometimes" Gilbert looked at her... then he began laughing happily, seems like after years of keeping all that in, he was finally relieved.  
He chuckled one last time before answering "I know, Eliza, I know...... But you did kiss me, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a one shot I made in 30 minutes, probably not the best but thank you for reading


End file.
